


橙色暴风

by Evathehuman



Series: 不是新娘系列三部曲 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: CP：蘑卡，（过去式）托掐，一点Xavilla暧昧（但其实两人只是好友）时间线：2014世界杯期间，作者自我疗伤作品注意：本翻译未授权，如有不妥立刻删除原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2352806主要内容：西班牙国家队的黄金时代在2014年的巴西令人羞愧地戛然而止。（译者碎碎念：这篇文的前提和前面两篇都有点不同，你会发现蘑卡两个人对于前男友的身份认知已经变成现男友了，但同时他们都结婚了。具体是什么不同在本作最后一段话才稍微有暗示，我就不剧透了。如果我的英语足够好到完全理解作者意思的话，应该是这样（作者四年前就停止在AO3上回复评论了，所以也没法问她了））。





	1. 上部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orange Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352806) by [Flywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman). 



2014年六月八日，巴西

“我想念马丁。”卡西突然坦白。

他和哈维在登上飞往巴西的飞机后就没有机会说一句话。他们现在已经在靠近球队训练营的酒店房间里安顿下来了，哈维能看出与萨拉和他的儿子的分离让他心情沉重。哈维刚刚整洁地将一条裤子叠好，放进抽屉，然后他放下了衣物，穿过半个房间跑到他身边，展开双手。

卡西让哈维抱住他，依偎在哈维的胸前，然后抽了抽鼻子：“抱歉，”他说，“我自从埃及以来，没有变化太大，是吧？”

“我同意，”哈维说，回忆让他泛起了微笑。在埃及时卡西是个思乡的青少年，然后他当时则总是梦想着自己能够再长高一点，这样就能吻到卡西的额头了。“而且我想你的家庭应该也会同意。”

卡西颤抖着笑了，“那你是啥，一堆切碎的肝？”

“你另一个家庭。”哈维说，更紧地抱住他的朋友。

卡西深呼吸了一口气，让气流冲过哈维的头发，“让我们躺一小会吧。”

“一小会？”哈维重复道，假装被伤害到了，“我还以为会是一整晚呢。”

“啊，是啊，但是在‘那’之前，我觉得我们最后刷牙和洗澡，”卡西干巴巴地说，“你闻起来像飞机一样。如果我说实话。”

“你也闻起来不像玫瑰，小臭鼬。”哈维反驳道，但他已经开始脱鞋了。他们在卡西的那张床上舒展身体躺下，穿着所有的衣服，带着旅行后的微微疲惫，哈维从身后抱住卡西。

“马丁留在马德里，萨拉有什么感想？”哈维突然问。

卡西笑了笑，“她说她同意。她非常想从那儿出来然后继续做她的工作，你知道吧？”他吞了一口口水，“我是这件事里表现得幼稚的那个。”

“是啊，好吧，我们会知道她在一个星期见不到宝贝儿子后说什么的。”哈维从身后冲着卡西的耳朵小声说。

“很多人不知道她的事业对她来说意味着什么，”卡西继续说，仿佛没听到哈维的话一样，“这也是她不喜欢在大赛期间跟我待在一起的原因，害怕别人说她。”

“这是她的损失。”哈维欢快地说，将一只手伸到下方扣住了卡西一边的屁股，然后发出了表示赞叹的“嗯~”声。“幸好有我照看着你，对吧？”

卡西咯咯地笑了，声音里也许有一点点的痛苦，“努莉亚可以陪着她也是好事。”

“这个安排确实是在各方面来说都很方便。”哈维同意道，他慢慢将手滑进卡西的双腿之间，“嘿，这是什么？我以为你说要等我们都洗完澡了以后？”

“我是能被说服的。”卡西宽大地承认，然后扭过头向哈维索求一个亲吻。

“所以，婚姻生活怎么样？”费尔南多-托雷斯问，走到哈维身边，然后做起他正在做的拉伸动作，“除非这不关我的事情。”

“不，不是，”哈维很快地说，希望他在此刻到来前能有更好的准备，他很久很久没有再想起那些事，已经放下了很久，差不多两年了，如果他对自己诚实的话。

他们之间没有太多的暗示，南多一直以来保持着一个礼貌的距离，但现在，他们在面对荷兰，小组赛第一个对手的前一晚，显然南多耗光了耐心。“我的意思是，很棒。我不能再开心了。”然后，他用能够做出的最漫不关心的语调问，“你呢？”

南多沉默了一会儿，“差不多一样。”

“我很抱歉。”哈维说，这句话很真挚。

“不是你的错，”南多又停了一下，“我，我为你高兴，哈维。你值得更好的。”

比你更好？哈维想知道。还是比卡西更好？“南多，”他有些犹豫地开始说，他必须说出这些话，而且他可能不会得到一个更好的机会来说了，现在训练场上没有人站在能听到他们说话的位置。“我想要你知道，即使它没有维持很长时间，我们在欧洲杯上的那段时光……它对我很重要。非常重要。”

“你不需要——”南多开始说，但哈维打断了他。

“我是认真的。”哈维深吸一口气，想要整理好自己的思绪，“我当时的生活处于一团黑暗之中。和你在一起……那让我重新睁开眼睛看到了世界。让我重新开始向前走。”

“我会说，”南多断言道，当哈维盯着他看的时候，他变得有些犹豫，“不是想评判你或者怎样。我的意思是……你的婚礼是仅仅一年过后……距离我们……”他不再说下去。

“是啊，我永远不可能变成关于控制冲动的教科书，”哈维开着玩笑，但他还是有些不舒服，然后他耸了耸肩膀，希望南多不要把他的话解读成侮辱。

“我知道，”南多点了点头，“当你认为一件事是对的就去做，不会多想。跟着你的直觉走，这是某种性格……我偶尔会妒忌的。”

“其他时候你就站在一旁然后看着屎一样的东西击中球迷，我敢打赌。”哈维建议说，然后他得到了一个悲伤的笑容的回报。

“你有过你的高光时刻，”南多承认说，轻轻锤了一下他的肋骨，“必须说，这届大赛迄今为止还没有太多的争议和争吵，我们应该担心吗？”

“这要由我们明天能不能赢球来决定。”哈维说，然后南多大声地笑了起来。

他们没有赢。

事实上，这是哈维在他职业生涯中收到的最狠的一巴掌。

开场一分钟不到，他就很明显地感觉到，这不是两年前在欧洲杯的小组赛里自我爆炸的那支荷兰队了。塞斯克的前队友范佩西进入了他最好的状态，荷兰进攻组合里面的队长，看起来像亚历山大大帝。

与他们高大、强壮、速度飞快的对手比起来，卫冕冠军看起来几乎像些小孩。虽然博斯克做出了很大的努力，他们在这个时间段还没有变成像一个被胶水粘在一起的团队一样。巴塞罗那队员们精妙的传递也很难找到在前面的前锋。

虽然蒂亚戈-科斯塔在马竞是个很好的前锋，但他在国家队的表现就像没了水的鱼儿一样。而且每次他触球时，体育馆里爆发的山呼海啸一般的嘘声，对他自信心的建设也没任何好处。他对比赛最大的贡献，大约是无耻地滑到在禁区内，然后被裁判怪到了荷兰后卫头上。哈维-阿隆索踢了个点球，让比方变成了1-0.

这是他们最后的幸运了。

荷兰人的第一个进球，是范佩西在空中划过一道优美的弧线，以一种天鹅跳水的方式，将球抛过了卡西的头顶。一种足球本身的美丽，哈维只能暗中赞叹的美丽。

他本应该在那时就意识到他们有麻烦了。但在半场时候有一个平局，看上去胜利的希望仍然很大，虽然他的脑海里有尖锐的声音告诉他，他们的前锋和中场根本没有创造出一个进球的机会，除了那个点球。

所以，直到罗本巧妙地绕开了拉莫斯和皮克，打进了第二个球，哈维才开始在脑中嗡嗡作响，他有一种他们要滑入血海的预感。

西班牙仍然在挣扎，荷兰发现了对付斗牛士小矮人最方便的方式，缩在自家的禁区内，对他们的对手进行犯规或者恐吓，然后每一次他们从对方脚下抢到球的时候都开始极快地发动快速反击。

哈维开始感到疲倦了。他们需要一个真正的前锋，一个有着杀手本色的前锋，有门前敏锐嗅觉的前锋。而科斯塔简单地说就是无法满足要求。但令哈维十分失望的是，当博斯克终于把科斯塔和哈维-阿隆索换下去时，他将托雷斯和佩德罗换了上来，而把比利亚留在了板凳上生根发霉。

不一会儿过后，地狱开始了。

他们被一个任意球进了球。Martins Indi和范佩西两个人像三明治一样把卡西夹在了中间，挡住了他的视线，还让他失去了平衡。与此同时，De Virj 将球打入了远端，阿兹皮没法及时赶到封堵住路线。

那一瞬间卡西仿佛突然折断了一样，他的机体仿佛关机了。

哈维从他的眼睛和他的姿势里看到了那些，当他伸开手脚坐在地上，愤怒，恐怖，无助。他直觉上立刻发现卡西已经失去了理智，他很难再及时地做出正确的判断，被信任，当卡西因为愤怒地顶撞裁判而获得了一次警告时，他的猜测被证实了。他英俊的脸因为愤怒而扭曲。

在突如其来的冲动下，哈维利用某个比赛暂停的时刻慢跑到了博斯克身边，他用手捂住嘴巴说，“先生，你必须要让伊克尔离开那里。”

侯爵的脸是灰暗而且下垂的，是一个困惑的老人的脸。“伊克尔？”他怀疑地重复道，“别搞笑了，我们只剩下一个换人名额，我们需要加强我们的前锋。”

“但是，先生——”哈维开始说，然后闭上了嘴，因为他的教练的脸色变差了。他回到中场，开始被自己的冒失所震撼，他以为自己是谁，告诉经理应该怎么做？也许所有的专家媒体抱怨的那头更衣室里的神圣奶牛是对的。  
（注：神圣奶牛意思是更衣室里资历老的球员变成了球霸，影响教练决策。）

但当接下来的比赛开始时，哈维最恐惧的东西变成了现实。他们的防守彻底崩溃了，将所有的压力全都压在了卡西一个人的脆弱的肩膀上。在比赛的第72分钟，哈维只能无助而恐惧地看着，他们的队长从拉莫斯那里接到了一个奇怪的传球，让球从他的脚上反弹了起来，然后突然滚入禁区，范佩西等在那儿，没有错过任何一个机会。在卡西绝望地伸脚去够球时他们的腿纠缠在了一起，但即使这样也没有影响荷兰人的平衡，皮克在此时赶到，但已经晚了，球滚入网中。

哈维大声地叹了一口气，感觉对卡西的羞辱就像物理上的疼痛一样剧烈。在漫步走去网中拿球时，他的朋友的脸是一片空白与僵硬的。哈维留意到他坐在板凳上的替补队友们尴尬地转开脸去。无论在这之后发生什么，他们的作为不可一世的世界冠军的黄金时代都会结束了。

他以为事情不会更糟了，但事实上他错了。

塞斯克上场，换下了一个疲惫至极而且完全丧失了斗志的席尔瓦，但两分钟后，他们就在敌方身后很深的地方丢掉了球权，一个长传找到了罗本，拉莫斯在他身后徒劳地追赶着他，但罗本很快，状态好得不能再好。卡西先是匆忙地退缩了一下，然后明显改变了主意，选择了出击，希望能够切断罗本，但这种策略实际上适得其反，他滑倒了，突然坐在草地上，然后在他挣扎着站起来的时候，荷兰人毫不费力地盘带过了他。

在他们身后远处努力跑来的哈维，每一根骨头和肌肉都在因为对羞辱的感同身受而疼痛。哈维只能看着卡西绝望地爬起身来，看着罗本冲破他们七零八落的防守，将球送进了网。

他看向博斯克，后者已经转开了脸，抿紧了他的嘴。然后哈维蹒跚地走向卡西，双手搂住对方的脖子，将他们的前额顶在了一起，卡西的汗与他自己的混为一体。卡西正在很重地喘气，努力忍住羞愧的泪水。

“我试着告诉博斯克，让他在第三个球后把你换下去。”哈维小声说。

卡西吓了一跳，抽回了身子，然后盯着他：“他妈的，为什么你要跟我说这个？”

“因为，”哈维简单地回答说，“你是球场上他妈的主宰。你要向我证明我错了。”

当他转身离开时，他没有错过卡西眼神里突然坚定起来的那一瞬。

最后的十分钟差不多是哈维人生里最漫长的十分钟。他所有的队友看起来都像直接死去了，只剩下行尸走肉，就算最新换上的塞斯克也无法创造出任何机会。他们的防守全乱了，拉莫斯、阿兹皮、皮克和阿尔巴无法指望他们的中场防守，比如布斯克茨，他们全都像自动机器人一样磕磕绊绊。

他们本可能轻易地多被进两三个球，但是他们没有——感谢卡西。他的卡西，在最后几分钟里看起来重新充满了斗志，在荷兰人如同摩西分开红海一般分开他们的防守时，他做了几个很不错的扑救。最后哨声吹响时，带着极其可悲的结果，卡西板着一张如同石头的脸走下场，沉默地经过所有媒体和扑上来关心他的队友，闪进了浴室里。

当卡西把自己拖回房间里时，哈维正在浴室里刷牙。卡西甚至完全没有理会他，哈维走出浴室时发现他躺在床上，被子拉到他下巴的一半，一只胳膊甩在脸上，遮住了他的眼睛。他的衣服随意地落在地板上。哈维犹豫了一秒，把它们捡了起来，然后叠好放进卡西的行李箱的上面，再走近，站在卡西的床边。

当卡西没有表现出他意识到自己在旁边时，哈维开口说：“往旁边挪一挪。”

“今晚不做。”卡西小声说，把被子往上拉了拉，但哈维还是挤进了他的被窝里，不管不顾地用一只手搂住了他的肩膀。

“这和性无关，”他告诉卡西，假装自己被冒犯了。

卡西闭上了他的眼睛，然后简单地说：“我不需要你的怜悯。”

好吧，他该换一种说法了，“是吗？”哈维回答说，声音对着卡西的锁骨小声地用气声说，“好吧，也许今天你不是唯一一个需要一点慰藉的人。”

“噢，”正中目标，卡西将一只手搭在了哈维的肩膀上，“抱歉。”

“没事，”哈维说，将两个人挤得更紧了一些，他反应过来，他可能需要为自己用示弱来操纵卡西的行为而感到羞愧，但他实际上也是为了卡西好。是啊，他确实应该，他闭上了嘴巴，然后等着卡西先说话。与大部分人的认知不同，当情形需要的时候，他可以变成一个特别令人惊讶地耐心的人。

最后卡西终于开口了：“你跟……媒体说过话了吗？”

哈维被他吓了一小跳，发出了短促的笑声，“是啊。别担心，我没有提任何关于赛场上的事情。”

“我只是想说，我们必须为场上如此失控的场面和惨败负责。”卡西毫无必要地指出，“不然我们就会看起来像任性的小孩子了。”

哈维在黑暗里翻了个白眼，到底是谁一开始想让两个人睡同一张床上的？“你今晚不想做爱真是及时。”

他能听见床头灯被打开的声音，“Pelopo——（哈维绰号）”

卡西开始想道歉了。

“Mofeta（卡西绰号），”哈维模仿了刚才卡西喊他的口气，然后叹了口气，“最起码你开始承认我们都有错了。”

“如果维克多-巴尔德斯在那儿——”卡西开始说，但哈维挨着他的皮肤怀疑地喷了一口气。

“如果维克多在那儿，”他打断了，“他们仍然会起码进我们三个球，然后现在他会在安德烈斯的怀里开始紧张症发作。”

“所以你承认了，”卡西小声说，以一种讲故事一样的语调说，“我搞砸了。”

哈维收紧了圈着他的手臂，希望卡西别再做一个顽固的老驴，让他帮他减轻这不能承受的愧疚的重担。“是啊，”他低声说，厉声说，“是啊，我看见你今天搞砸了，但你知道我还看见了什么吗？你永不放弃。就算在丢了五个球之后，你做出了两次漂亮的扑救，阻止了他们进第六个，这不能说明你是个失败者。”他说，“这让你成为了英雄。”

他做到了，卡西开始嚎啕大哭起来，脸上皱紧了让五官挤成一团，嘴里发出意味模糊的丑陋声音。哈维很快地反应过来，坐直靠在床头架上，盘起腿，这样他能把卡西的头像怀抱婴儿一样抱在怀里。在卡西哭的时候，他一直在吻对方细细的棕色头发，小声地说，“没有事了，没有事了。哭出来吧。”

他们保持了一会儿那个姿势，哈维轻轻拍着、摇着对方的肩膀。卡西用双手紧紧搂着哈维的腰，像要淹死的人抱住救命稻草，在哈维的胸前发出哀嚎。哈维可以感觉到胸前薄薄的衬衣上有湿润正大片漫开，但他没有在意。与这个人一起赢得奖杯是一种极大的荣幸，但能够在惨败之后看见这种侧面的卡西，则是一种更大的荣幸。

几分钟，也许是几小时之后，卡西终于将他最后几滴泪流完，哈维一直在轻轻地抚摸他的头发。当卡西开始抽噎的时候，他转过头去，想找一盒纸巾，然后最后放弃了。将他的朋友抱得更紧，然后叹了一口气说，“操他的，不管了，在我的衬衣上吹你的鼻子吧，我敢说上面已经全是鼻涕了”。

卡西服从了，大声地吹了吹鼻子。哈维从他衬衫上找了一块儿干净的角落，然后用它擦了擦卡西湿润的眼睛。他最后将衬衣整个脱了下来，将它随手甩到房间的角落去，“反正我也不喜欢那件衣服。”他重新躺回在床上，双手抱过对方的胸口，在他的脸颊上吻了吻：“你感觉好一点了吗？”

“是的。”卡西回答说，听起来有一点惊讶，也有些许困倦，他的身体坚硬而暖和，放松地紧贴着哈维的皮肤。

在他们的意识都开始漂流的时候，卡西突然好像想起了什么：“我以前不记得你穿过那件衬衫。”

哈维带有些怒气地朝卡西的脖子里发出笑声：“好吧，从这以后我们可以把它叫做你的手帕了。”

“恶心，”卡西喃喃地说，已经快睡着了。突然想到了什么，哈维捏了捏他的手臂，不想让他错过他接下来的话：

“所以，我接下来的比赛里都不需要再用到它了，对吧，队长？”

“不会用到了，”卡西小声说，几乎无法辨认，“我保证。”

卡西在几秒钟之内就睡着了，他的呼吸以一种熟悉的、舒适的节奏吹过哈维的头发。但哈维——就像他的妹妹Ariadna说过的一样，不睡觉大王——在接下来的一小时内都没有睡着，同时努力不要移动，惊扰到卡西，他的脑子里一遍遍地回放今天比赛的内容，思考着战术问题。

第二天的恢复性训练时，训练场上充满了令人难以容忍的张力。拉莫斯、皮克、阿兹皮和阿尔巴都在互相埋怨对方，把场上几乎是不可救药的防守水平怪到对方身上去。科斯塔则在颤抖，显然是一方面为他如此糟糕的首秀，一方面为他在自己的家乡人面前出如此大丑而感到羞愧。尽管大部分的队友们都在努力地鼓励士气，但其中一些，显然不准备掩饰他们极大的失望。大卫-比利亚和胡安-马塔，幸运地成为了温暖板凳的替补而不需要为了惨败承担一点儿责任，也看起来十分阴沉。至于卡西呢，好吧，他看起来还是能够很好地支撑着自己的，无论从何种方面看，虽然他的面色十分苍白，他的声音听起来很嘶哑。

每个人都感受到了，巨大的改变是无可避免的。没有一个人惊讶于塞斯克两天前关于离开巴塞罗那的声明，虽然他们都觉得他投奔穆里尼奥的麾下是一种傻瓜的做法。看着他周围的队友，哈维明白这次世界杯对于他们之中的许多人将是最后一届大赛了。比利亚将要离开西甲前往纽约大联盟，而托雷斯、哈维-阿隆索，以及哈维他自己，都在媒体中被广泛地批评着，说他们年纪太大，说他们是影响教练决策的球霸，重量级但不愿意自愿离开球队给年轻人机会的老顽固。

好吧，博斯克在两年前说服了他留下，但哈维显然在很近的未来之内就会退出国家队了。至于他在巴塞罗那的位置……

就好像在读他的心一样，大卫-比利亚朝他慢跑而来，他温暖的棕色眼睛不符合他性格地严肃而沉重。“我能跟你说句话吗？”

“当然，”哈维说，将他的训练袋甩到了自己肩膀之上，“什么事？”

当大卫犹豫的时候，他提出：“这跟你去纽约有关吗？”

“是的，”他的朋友说，看起来对他的猜测很感激，“我想问问你——”

哈维将他的手臂搭在了对方肩膀上，“葫芦。这是一个很大的决定，但是……你不需要我的允许。如果你觉得这是正确的决定，你就有我的全部支持，你知道的。”

大卫咬了咬他的嘴唇，哈维感觉到了他在努力忍住笑声，“嗯，谢谢了。但这其实不是我提起这事的原因，”他深呼吸了一口气，“我只想问，你有没有考虑过也跟我去纽约。”

哈维被这个问题所震惊，手臂放开了大卫的肩膀。“你为什么会这么说？”他厉声问道，然后突然警觉起来，眼睛四处望了望，保证没有人在偷听。

“哦，算了吧，”大卫引诱他道，“你在考虑离开巴塞罗那，这不是一个秘密了。而且，耶稣啊，哈维，去卡塔尔？”

“就好像大联盟是一个特别棒的足球目的地似的，”哈维嗤之以鼻，但是在大卫扬起眉毛时立刻后悔那样说了。“啊，操，我意思不是——”  
“没事了，”大卫喃喃地说，转身想离开，但哈维拽住了他的手臂。

“葫芦，你看，只是……”哈维烦躁地喘了口气，“对我来说谈论离开巴萨非常艰难，你知道吧？我一想到它都很难受。对我来说这不一样，你懂吗？我从来没有为其他俱乐部踢过球。”

“那好，我就是你亲爱的邻居雇佣兵了。”大卫说，但他的语气是那种有趣的自嘲。

“我只是想说，无论怎么样，这都是一个很大的改变。”哈维压低了声音，“而且现在西班牙经济大萧条，我家里人的投资摇摇欲坠，但他们会在卡塔尔得到很高的报酬。而且我有时候觉得，如果我不能为巴萨踢球，那么去任何其他地方有什么不同？”

“这对我来说很重要，朋友。”大卫说，盯着哈维看着，他挨得有些过于近了，目光如此专注，有一丝红潮飘上了他的脸颊。“而且我知道至少一个位于纽约的球队给你报价了。所以，就只是，稍微考虑一下，好吗？”

“我会的，”哈维向他保证，大卫握住了他的双手，使劲挤了挤，好像得到了保证，然后转身继续慢跑，提高速度，去追赶他的队友了。


	2. 中部

（作者最后提到/暗示到的西皮还挺多的，如果有雷点自行避让：V白，双大卫，以及一点Xavilla。以及这章作者黑每个人在我看来都黑挺过头，就是有种微妙的第一次读会感觉很ooc但读多几次感觉也说得通的感觉，预警一下。）

那天晚上，佩佩-雷纳决定需要紧急召开一个队内团结小晚会。他弄到了各种各样的糖果，还有一些令人耳目一新的当地饮料，像凉爽的石灰糖一样滑下来。哈维和卡西在聚会上进行了巡视，密切注意每个人，保证他们不会喝得太多，能够正常进行第二天的训练课。他们与自己的家人打了很长时间的电话，在面对智利之前没有多少时间了。

那天晚上晚一些的时候，在他送还自己的空杯子时，南多成功地在吧台的某个角落堵住了他。

“你知道，如果你不想要……不想要在我们在这里的时候和我在一起，你可以直说的。”

哈维眨了眨眼睛，感到有些困惑，最少他们其中一个人肯定喝多了。“我不确定你是什么——”

“这不只是因为你和努莉亚结婚了，是吧？”南多低声说。

“嗯……”哈维犹豫了。他觉得自己应该庆幸这个问题没有被更早地提出，“确实不是。”

托雷斯的表情看起来同时为猜中而感到庆幸，以及被什么事情所困扰：“所以……你和大卫多久了……”

“等等，什么？”哈维皱起了眉头，“你说的是……比利亚？噢操，”他急声说，“我们不是，为什么你会这样问？”

“我今天看见你们在说话，”托雷斯告诉他，“在今天的训练课上，他跟你在一边……”

“噢那个，”哈维想起来了，为能够解释清楚这个感到庆幸，“南多，我们是朋友，我们只是在谈他去纽约的事情，你以为你看到的不是真的。”

他表示怀疑地扬起一条眉毛：“是吗？”

“是的，”哈维说，突然他自己也感到有些不确定了。他知道南多是一个特别敏感的人，那种观察细致而绝不乱说话的人，如果他认为大卫……他把这个想法推到了脑后，现在有更重要的事情需要集中注意力，“我向你保证，我和大卫之间没有什么。”

“如果你这样说的话。”

“我确实这么说，”哈维坚持说，“顺便，你觉得他已经不关注席尔瓦那么久了吗？久到有时间看其他人了？”

托雷斯给了他一个不相信的眼神，“他和席尔瓦在一年前就结束了。”

“什么？”他皱了皱眉头，有种被所有人背叛的感觉，“你确定吗？”

高个子的男人翻了一个白眼：“如果你不相信我的话，去问大卫吧。”

“问哪一个大卫？”

“问哪个大卫有区别吗？”托雷斯给他自己斟满了酒，用一只手拿起来，然后走开了。哈维看着他在胡安-马塔和阿兹皮的那张桌子上坐下了，然后开始思考自己什么时候这么瞎了。

虽然经过了队长们的努力，小派对在接近午夜之后才结束（虽然有些人没有做好表率，阿隆索的身体实在太沉了，他们把他搬进自己的房间花了很长时间）。当他们确认最后一个队友也爬上了床之后，他们实在太累了，只有精力进行几个快速的吻，然后爬进被子里蜷缩在一起之后就睡着了。

“明天晚上。”哈维在睡着前最后一分钟向对方保证，卡西温暖的手臂紧紧地圈在他的腰上。

第二天的情况没有任何好转，而且宿醉也不是振奋情绪或者提高士气的好手段。队伍正在肉眼可见地分裂成几个小团体，特别是以俱乐部划分特别明显。拉莫斯走过皮克身旁时好像没有看见他一样，布斯克茨和阿隆索在场上埋怨对方，都说对方应该多一些留在后场，塞斯克尝试加入马塔和托雷斯以及阿兹皮的小圈子，但他失败了，虽然托雷斯会离开切尔西，而塞斯克如果幸运的话，会在夏季之后加入切尔西，但没有一个人给他好脸色看。哈维在博斯克将队伍分成两组进行对抗之后咬着他自己的舌头，教练很显然将哈维看作了5-1惨案的罪魁祸首，但即使将哈维摘出队伍，老帅也无法解决西班牙的进球问题。

让所有事情更糟糕的是，德赫亚在训练里扭伤了自己的脚踝，意味着卡西可能离第二次羞辱和惨案不远了。剩下的那个守门员是雷纳，他突然非常不愿意接触哈维的视线，总是转过身去背对着他。某一时刻，哈维留意到这位那不勒斯的守门员与博斯克在进行深入的交谈，不久之后，佩佩和卡西交换了他们训练背心的颜色。

每个人都知道那是什么意思。

卡西那天晚上非常安静。在他们长长的共同职业生涯之中的第一次，哈维看见如此明显的皱纹深深地镌刻在了他的脸上。不像哈维，卡西是一个有许多迷信的习惯的人，其中有一些，他已经在过去几个月进军世界杯的漫长又枯燥无味的时期丢掉了，但现在他又全部捡了回来。他切掉自己球衣袖子，在被进球后从不再穿同一件球衣，在他的球队进球后会碰一下球门横梁。卡西大部分的行为看起来都十分挣扎，很明显的是，他不知道能够再做什么祈祷或者仪式能够在他们的5-1大败后重拾他们队伍的运气。

在讨论了两个小时到底哪件球衣，黑色的或者浅蓝色的，能够带来更多的好运，并且没有得到任何结果之后，哈维决定换一个技巧。

“伊克尔，”他发出猫一般的咕噜声，将他的衬衫脱下扔在地板上，然后伸展开全身向卡西展示他的身体：“你不知道在重大比赛的之前跟我做爱能够带来超级好运的吗？”

卡西只是看着他：“你真的认为暗示你跟另一个男人的风流韵事是最好的让我心情好起来的方法？”

“嗯，”哈维苦笑，“好点子。”

卡西叹了口气，“我很抱歉。那不公平，我们那时候甚至还在分手状态……”

“没关系，”哈维告诉他。他重新套上了自己的衬衫，然后跨过那条双人床之间的小小缝隙，床垫在他坐下来的时候吱呀作响。“就跟我说，我怎样才能帮到忙？”他轻轻地开始摁压卡西的后脖子。

卡西在瞬间之中有些紧张，然后肉眼可见地放松下来，“嗯，”他呻吟道，“这很不错。”

“头朝下躺下，”哈维建议道，“上一次我给你进行一次棒极了的按摩是什么时候？”

“一次‘棒极了’的按摩？”卡西重复道，假装很惊讶，但实际上他顺从地脱掉了自己的T恤，然后按哈维说的那样躺了下来。

“嘿，如果你不需要的话……”哈维假装恐吓他，跨坐上卡西的身体，然后开始轻轻地锤他的背。

“开玩笑，开玩笑。”卡西在哈维用双手捏了他的双臀一把时吸了一口气，然后在他的手缓缓划过他的背部时慢慢地呼出来。

卡西的皮肤仍旧如此光滑，柔软，他肩膀完美的弧线是如此熟悉，当哈维用手抚摸过它们的时候。他让自己的击打保持同一种节奏，保持温柔，一开始只是集中于让他的朋友紧张的肌肉放松下来，感受他手下的拧成一团的肌肉几乎是魔术般地恢复了平滑。但当他继续触摸卡西时，他自己的皮肤的热量在明显地上升，带有他最熟悉的那种感觉，像他最喜欢的古龙水那样围绕着他，他开始更加留意到他自己的身体，或者说他身体的某一部分，开始变硬了。

哈维向前倾身，将他的嘴唇贴在了卡西的后脖子上。他在努力地对抗在卡西身上摩擦他自己的冲动，他只是继续吻他，缓慢地印上潮湿的吻，然后用嘴唇和舌头一路顺着他的脊椎舔吻而下，每一次碰触都像一个礼物，也是一个承诺。

当他碰到了卡西内裤之上的那个凹陷处时，他抬起了头：“伊克尔？”

回答他的是一声无意识的鼾声。

在他们面对智利之前的最后一天，训练场上的气氛几乎比前一天的那次还要忍无可忍。博斯克看上去已经决定了他的首发十一人，但看起来没有一个人对于自己是替补还是首发感到高兴的。哈维已经意识到了自己不会属于首发行列，在他显然被推出去变成替罪羊之后，他就对博斯克任何决定都只能感到冷漠了。每个人都看起来十分紧张而僵硬，甚至是正常情况下来说无可取代的皮克和阿尔巴。敌对的俱乐部成员或者类似朋友的人在每一次训练出错的时候都大声地批评对方。他们必须做到最好，否则都不足够。

虽然哈维知道已经不可能进入首发了，但他还是隐约感觉博斯克的其他选择里有一些不足之处。他最关心的显然还是他们的锋线，尽管明显被上一场比赛证明缺乏火力，教练还是选用了科斯塔和席尔瓦，这一回佩德罗代替了另一位中场球员。鉴于整个赛季里佩德罗的状态都不太好，所以哈维真的不认为这是他们在寻找的答案。让他真正担忧的，还是科斯塔与任何中场球员的明显不来电。

在更衣室内，哈维找到了一个机会跟博斯克单独说话。

“先生，”他开始说，努力地想让语气保持尊敬，“我个人感觉，如果我们让比利亚首发，可能会比较好。”

博斯克的回应十分冷硬：“科斯塔在一整个赛季里都表现出色。”

“出于随便什么原因，他没法融入我们国家队一直以来的打法。”哈维争辩道，忘了他的谨慎，“而且我们明天真的不需要一个高中锋，天啊，那可是智利，唯一一个队里的矮个子比我们队里的还要多的队伍。”

“你说完了吗？”他的教练不耐烦地问。

哈维眨了眨眼睛。他知道博斯克自从那场比赛以来接收到了许多来自媒体的压力，他们都受到了，但他一直以来都认为他是一位谦虚而有礼的绅士。也许他最好还是把嘴巴闭上。

但是，他也许无法得到另外一个机会了。

“你不可能真的打算让伊克尔首发吧。”他未加思索地冲口而出。·

博斯克皱紧了眉头，没有看着哈维的眼睛，“我没有选择，德赫亚还没有恢复到能打比赛的状态。”

“那么佩佩呢？”哈维催促道。

他的教练小声地说：“这才是伊克尔需要的，一个机会，一个让他在全世界面前重新拯救自己的机会。”

“如果我们再次输球，”哈维说，“他们会在十字架上把他折磨致死。”

博斯克终于再次抬起头盯着哈维的眼睛，他通常温和有礼的表情消失了，变得阴郁而僵硬：“那我们最好不要输球，是吧？赫尔南德斯？”

“对，”哈维从喉咙里挤出声音，“好吧。”

当他走向他的衣柜时，他意识到佩佩正在看着他，手臂交叠放在胸前，他突然间感到了一阵紧张，仿佛每一条肌肉都开始有了自我意识，然后开始忧虑。

突然好像有些东西敲了敲他的脑袋，然后哈维抽了一口气。他停下了脚步然后走向雷纳。

“你告诉博斯克明天你不想首发吗？”哈维用质问的口气说。

佩佩畏缩了一下，虽然他比哈维要高上一个头，而且大约重二十多公斤。“你没看见那些人对伊克尔说了什么吗？你怎么想？”

“我怎么想？”哈维的声音不自觉地因为愤怒而提高了，吸引了许多人的目光，“我觉得你是一个不值得穿这身球衣的大胖子，这就是我怎么想的。”

佩佩的下巴沉了下来，哈维没有停下来去意识到那到底是出于震惊还是愤怒。他没有洗澡，仍然穿着全是汗的衣服，抓起了自己的训练包然后走出了更衣室。

流言传得飞快，当哈维把自己收拾干净然后走回他和卡西同住的房间时，他已经不再受欢迎了。

当他打开门时，脸色阴沉的卡西抱起手臂，向前走了一步，然后站在了他的前面拦住了他的去路。“是真的吗？”

“什么是真的？”哈维微弱地问道，希望他不要已经知道了。

“你真的告诉教练明天让佩佩首发，而不是我？”他从未在卡西的脸上见过如此感到背叛的感觉，愤怒、悲伤、失望，被搅成一团，然后他的心沉到了鞋底以下。

“我，嗯，以为没有人听见我和教练的对话。”他嗫嚅地说。

“也许没人听到，但是很多人听到了你接下来的叫喊。”卡西反驳道。

“亲爱的，”哈维非常小心地将一只手放在卡西的手臂上，“我能解释。求你了，让我们进去说话吧。”

“所以那是真的，”卡西的嘴唇开始颤抖了，“然后所有的那些，关于你在场上说的让我证明你错了……还有我是个什么……英雄的说法，”他在说出“英雄”这个词的同时差点吐了一口唾沫，“都是他妈的狗屎。”

他进行了又一次尝试，“我能进去吗？”

“你能去地狱。”然后卡西把门甩在了他脸上。


	3. 下

过了好几秒种，哈维只能站在那里，全身都是一片空白。他的脑子仿佛自我强行关机了。然后某个人拍了拍他的肩膀，然后他转身，发现他跟大卫-比利亚面对面站着。

“嗨，”大卫说，“我刚刚才在找你。”

“来保卫佩佩的名誉的吗？”哈维苦涩地说，“我考虑在黎明找一把手枪崩了自己。”

大卫的眼角弯成了一个表示同情的微笑：“才不是呢。当他跟我说他不想参合进这堆麻烦里，我就跟他说你自己会有新的麻烦了。你没看见我今天吼他吗？”

“上帝啊，”哈维叹了口气，背靠在了关上的门上，然后把脸埋进手里：“我们到底怎么了，葫芦？一切都崩坏了，支离破碎。”

“伊克尔怎么样了？”大卫问，抬起他的下巴指了指紧闭的房门。

“不跟我说话了。”哈维说，“操。”他懊恼地猛拍了一下自己的大腿。

“佩佩也把我扔出房间了，”大卫耸了耸肩，脸上露出一个不以为然的笑。

“行吧，我们是两个可悲的朋友。”

大卫从头到脚打量了他一下，然后看起来想起了什么：“嘿，不如我们去喝一杯？我请你。”

“还以为你不会问呢。”

三十分钟后，他们两个坐在酒店一楼的吧台旁边，膝盖对着膝盖，靠得如此近，以至于他们在干杯时膝盖总会撞到一起。

哈维从来不是一个很能喝酒的人，所以把半杯金吉利装进肚子里就足以让他开始不管不顾地说话：“他妈的，大卫，”他呻吟道，“我早就知道再赢一次世界杯并不容易，不像去我家花园里走一圈，但是我从来没有，没有想到过这个——这个——”

“羞耻到像给荷兰人含屌一样的羞辱？”大卫帮他说完，身体有些左右摇晃。

哈维向他颤颤巍巍地伸出了一根手指：“你应该跟我们在场上一起才对。”

“天，真谢谢你这么说。”

“不，我不是开玩笑，”哈维坚持说，“科斯塔一点用都没有。如果我是教练，我会在半场过后就把你换上去。”

“好吧，请不要把这个跟教练说，要不然他可能永远不会再让我上场了，”大卫开玩笑道。哈维用手肘撞了撞他的肋骨，不重。“说真的，我知道你只是想帮忙，但别再提那坨屎了，谢谢。”

哈维一口喝干了他杯子里最后的一些饮料，然后把空杯重重地放在吧台上。“我试着告诉教练，在比赛里让他把卡西也换下去。”他坦白了。

大卫呛了一口他的饮料，开始剧烈地咳嗽。当他终于能够开口说话时，他说：“认真的吗？难怪你今晚要睡沙发了。”

他向前倾身趴在吧台上，下巴放在手背上，“我是个白痴，”他充满感触地说道。

大卫用手臂搂过他的肩膀，将他拉近，“我只是开玩笑啦。”他轻快地说。

“不，你是对的，”哈维说，声音沉闷，“我曾很努力地想帮忙，但我始终只能把事情搞得更糟。”

“哈维，这会没事的。”大卫向他保证，“卡西会让这事过去。这不是你第一次在大赛里说些蠢话了，他应该也习惯了。”

“我就知道在我自己遇到麻烦时通常不来找你谈心是有原因的，”哈维嘀咕说。

大卫大笑了起来，然后安抚性地在他的脸颊上亲了一口。他搂着哈维的背部的手臂温暖而强壮，就好像这还不够，他还闻起来非常好。哈维靠在他身上，他们的膝盖压在一起，闭上了眼睛。突然南多的怀疑冲进了他的脑海里，让他喘不过气。他突然抽身回来。

“哈维？”大卫放下了他的手臂，他看起来有些困惑。

“抱歉，”哈维结结巴巴地说，希望他没喝刚才那杯酒，现在他的大脑有些晕，很难准确地说出话，“有那么一秒钟，我想……我的意思是……”

“什么？”他的朋友扬起了一条眉毛，看起来更像在调情了。

“南多认为你喜欢我。”哈维未加思索地说出了真相。

在整整一秒钟内，大卫只是盯着他看。

然后，令哈维十分惊讶和尴尬的是，他仰起头来爆发出了一阵连续的大笑。

“大卫——”他的朋友举起了一只手，制止了他说话，显然他非常想止住自己的笑声，但每一次他们目光相交，他就笑得更大声了。直到眼泪快被笑出来之后，他才终于止住笑声。

“好吧，”哈维在过了一会儿后说，“跟你出来玩真是对我的自尊有极好的塑造作用。”

“抱歉，”大卫揉了揉他的眼睛，“抱歉，但是到底他妈的为什么——”他考虑了一下，“不，别告诉我。”

“他以为你想要我跟你去纽约。”哈维解释道。

大卫咳嗽了一声，然后用手锤了锤自己的胸口，“好吧，嗯，我当然想要。你是我的朋友，我最喜欢的人之一，事实上。”他又开始笑了，“但那并不说明我想靠近你然后跟你的鸡巴发生什么关系。”

“而且他们说现在浪漫都已经死了。”哈维讽刺地说，但暗地里他感到一种强烈的安慰感，渗透进了他一开始的愤怒。

大卫又伸出手来捏了捏他的肩膀，“来吧，Pelopo,明天是个大日子。我们在睡觉前没多少时间喝太多了。”

“是吗？”哈维嗤之以鼻。“佩佩可能已经忘了你们之间的事儿了，但是，与此同时，卡西是我们认识的最固执的死倔驴之一。”

“这你得自己解决，”大卫告诉他，“现在轮到我说晚安了。”

当哈维轻轻地推开他们房间的门的时候，卡西已经躺在床上了，他的背冲着房门。他站在原地思考了一会儿。如果卡西确实完完全全不想跟他说话，他会完全从他面前消失，比如去佩佩的房间打牌，而不是还待在房间里。不过，必须把现在球队的守门员之间的难以忍受的张力考虑进去。这种紧绷的张力的产生，恰恰和他自己有很大关系。

“啊，操，不管了，”他说出声来，然后穿过了房间，坐在了卡西的床边。他的朋友看上去没有一点儿反应，但哈维可以从他绷紧的后背看出来他已经醒过来了。但无论怎样，他开始了自己独自一人的表演。

“伊克尔，”他悄声说，“我知道你听不到我，但是……我想告诉你我很抱歉让你不高兴了。你也许认为我不信任你去打明天的比赛，”他继续说，非常轻地将一只手搭在卡西的肩膀上，“但这不是真的。我只是……我不想看见你把全队的重担全部扛在肩膀上。你有一个如此糟糕的赛季，然后现在在国家队被全世界的人怪罪，因为这个……”

哈维深呼吸了一口气，然后开始轻轻地抚摸卡西的后背，很长、很慢、不间断的碰触，扫过对方柔软苍白的皮肤，“你是一个如此出色的球员，而且你还可以保持最佳状态很多年。一想到你可能丧失自己的自信，这简直就像要杀了我。”

他的手指顺着卡西的脊椎上下滑动，“人民在他们的英雄堕落时，会对他们特别残酷。”

卡西翻过了身来，然后盯住他的眼睛：“我们明天必须赢。”

“是的，”哈维同意道，让他的手掌停留在卡西的腹部正上方的腰部，卡西的内裤里有一个有趣的凸起，但他拒绝让自己的目光向下滑动，害怕任何突然的行动都会打碎他们之间脆弱的信任。

“但你不觉得我们会赢。”这不是一个疑问句。

“是的，我不觉得，”哈维诚实地说，“我不这么认为。”

卡西伸出了他的手臂，示意性地拍了拍，然后哈维躺了下来，将他的头枕在了上面，将自己的姿势调整了一下以更好地嵌入对方的怀抱。“什么让你改变了主意？”卡西问，几乎是漫不经心地。

“我们还是一支相同的队伍。”哈维解释道，“跟上周五输掉的那支没有任何不同。”他望着天花板，目光却并不聚焦，“教练先生做出了一些决定和调整，但是它们不能带来任何好处。我试着警告了他，但他不想听我的。他不能承受看起来软弱的代价。”

“所以我明天还是会首发，”卡西说，他将自己的手指与哈维的手指纠缠在一起，大力挤着，“最起码如果我们堕落，我们会一起堕落下去。”（At least if we go down, we go down together.）

“噢，我肯定会坐上板凳的。”哈维告诉他，他发现这个事实仍然让他十分愤怒，但现在它只是一个无可逃避也无可辩驳的事实，“你可以打赌。”

卡西将头转向他，然后脸上绽放出一个无声的大笑。这回他彻底迷惑了，“怎么了？怎么了！”

“那本来是一个开始性爱的暗示。”卡西干巴巴地说。

“操，真的吗？”哈维眨了眨眼，感到了一点害羞，然后转了转身体，让手肘撑在床垫上。

卡西开始笑了，“我用短语‘一起堕落’（go down together）的同时摸着我自己根本没让你有一点反应吗？”

“嗯……?”

“亲我，混蛋。”卡西命令说，然后哈维必须承认这是他一整天里听到的最动听的话，他伸长脖子听从了对方，然后隔着内裤挤压着卡西，让他呻吟出声，卡西将他的内裤拉下来，然后让他的勃起在他们两人交叠的手中摩擦着，在哈维的口中呻吟出声。

他的声音直接传进了哈维的大脑里，让哈维的四肢仿佛通电一般颤抖了起来。他没有空闲的手，只能让自己蹭着卡西的大腿和臀部，听着自己的呼吸粗重了起来。

卡西突然从这个吻中挣脱出来，“天啊，Pelopo，”他仰着头喘着气说，“即使在你让我发疯的时候，你——”

“让你疯了吗？”哈维笑着说，咬着他的耳朵，卡西在快感中翻着身子，更加急切地将自己在他们的手里挤压着。

“啊……是的……”

“嗯。”哈维闷闷不乐地说道，将他自己拉回靠胳膊肘支持的姿势，向下凝视着他，“队长，我觉得我们有个问题。”

“而那是什么？”卡西显然是想这句话喊出来，但由于哈维在恰当的时间加重了手上的力量，让他把声音吞了一半回去，显得更像是一声吱吱叫。

“我们穿太多衣服了。”哈维用一种挑逗的语调说。

大约两秒之后，卡西的短裤与哈维的T恤和内裤一起掉在了地板上，他们像两条交尾的鱼一样贴在了一起，汗湿的皮肤紧紧相对。“你想要怎样做这个？”哈维问，他的声音已经带上了渴望。

卡西停顿了一下，然后说：“我想让你掌控。”

这种情况对他们来说并不算很少见，尤其是在某次惨败后而卡西让自己承担了太多的责任，虽然这距离上一次已经有一段时间了。哈维在他的行李箱中找出来几件柔软的T恤，用它们将卡西的手腕绑在了床头架上，绑得并不很紧。然后他在床上卡西的身后跪下，轻轻地给他身上涂上润滑剂，最后给自己的手上抹上。

“伊克尔，”他有些严厉地说道，用手突然间用力地拍在对方的身上，发出一声巨响。白色的皮肤上留下了他的手的轮廓，先是粉红色，然后变成了紫粉色。

“是的，先生。”卡西叫出来，然后在他的手下抽搐起来。

“你在这儿有主导权吗？”又一次击打。

“不是，先生！”卡西回答，他的声音中充满了渴望和期待。

“谁在这儿掌权？”打。

“是你，先生！”他已经如此之硬了，有一些液体滴出落在床单上，但哈维打算让他再等多一会儿。

“而且我将要对你做什么？”他问，倾身向前，嘴唇贴着卡西的耳朵说，气流冲过，同时再一次击打。

卡西吞咽了一下，红潮冲上了他的脸颊，在耳尖也蔓延开来，“任何你想做的事……先生！”

“你能做什么来阻止我？”哈维说得如此小声，如此暧昧，以至于卡西全身开始剧烈地颤抖，打。

“什么都不行，先生！”卡西同样悄声说，几乎是毫无知觉地扭着他的屁股。

那微小的反应正是哈维一直以来在等待的信号。他将自己的手指最后一次放入再拔出，确保没有问题。最后他让自己进入了卡西，完完全全地埋了进去，他捂住自己的嘴巴，让最低的呻吟声从他的嘴中溢出。他是如此喜欢跟卡西在一起，喜欢与他有关的许许多多的东西，但这才是他最喜欢的东西，让他们两人融为一体，难以分辨哪一处是谁的身体，像圣母将他们连在一起生了出来。他开始冲刺，一开始非常缓慢，然后随着欲望的升腾，越来越紧迫，卡西发出一系列有节奏感的哼声，他的身体一次次地向前冲撞。

哈维本可能因为这是他们可预见未来之内的最后一次，最后一次享受这种亲密无间而分心。事实上，他即将要在这次赛事后立刻从国家队退役，而且他可能直接离开西甲，即使心永远会陪在对方身边，接下来几年他们将会很难见面。但如果说他从和南多短暂的激情时光里学到了什么，那就是让他自己集中于当下，集中于这个时刻：这里只有我们。这里只有这个。

而‘这个’是卡西，他爱的人，他现在将自己的剑深深埋入，没到剑柄的人。他让自己引出卡西那种低沉而意味不明的声音，然后逐渐升级为大声的呻吟，这让他腹股沟开始颤抖。

当他知道自己不能在那温暖又紧的热量里坚持更长时间的时候，他将一只手从卡西的腹部滑到自己的球上，用他最喜欢的那种方式抚摸着它们。仅仅过了几秒钟，它们在他的手中激烈地抖了一下，同时卡西大声地喘气道：“噢上帝啊——上帝啊——啊啊啊。”哈维无法控制不成句的声音从自己喉咙深处溢出，因为他阴茎周围剧烈的收缩而差一些昏了过去，被欲望带到意识的边缘，然后再带到更远的地方。他的骨盆无助地颤抖着。

他的另一只手紧紧地将卡西抱住，感觉他朋友的心脏在他的胸口敲出了一曲乱七八糟的鼓点。

当他们都结束了之后，哈维放开了卡西，从他身上慢慢下来，他们两人都因此畏缩了一下，然后他短暂地将他的脸颊靠在卡西的脸上。

“Pelopo？”卡西安静地问道，“你能把我解开吗？我感觉有点痉挛了。”

哈维笑了，然后服从了，极大的满足感给他感觉像是磕了药一样，他的动作又慢又笨拙。

卡西将他泛红的手腕特意揉了揉展示给哈维看，给了他一个歪斜的又傻傻的笑容，然后滑下床站起来，去了浴室。

哈维允许自己向前扑倒在床垫上，享受着充满着四肢的温暖的疲惫，闭上了眼睛。看起来卡西几乎是立刻回来了，并且把他移向了另一边，他假装抱怨了几句，然后向一边移动了几英寸。卡西在他的身边躺下，他沉重的手臂放在哈维的肩胛骨上。  
“你真的认为智利会打败我们？”卡西昏昏欲睡地问道，就在哈维陷入睡眠的前一瞬间。

“噢，这里从来没有问题：他们当然能，”哈维沉思后说道，他实在太困，以至于没法在意自己使用的语气，“但问题是，我真的相信他们会。”

“你真的是鼓劲谈话的大师，”卡西喃喃地说，然后他睡着了，手臂不自然地放在哈维的背上。

“谢谢，”哈维悄声地不知道对谁说，将自己卷进卡西的怀抱，“我一整晚都会在这。”

第二天早晨的早饭时间，在哈维给自己倒咖啡时，托雷斯将他拉到了一边，那位前锋的表情是表示谴责的那种：“我昨天晚上看见你和大卫在吧台那边了。”

哈维皱起了眉头，然后知道是怎么回事了：“噢，”他说，“哦不，南多。这不是你想的那样！”

“真的吗？”托雷斯回答说，将他的手臂抱在胸前，“因为——而且别问我怎么知道的，因为我自己也不知道，但你浑身散发出昨晚有好好地进行过性爱的气息。”

哈维在喝他的咖啡时一口呛住了，然后开始努力拍着自己的背。

“我是对的，是吧？”托雷斯问，听起来对此并不是特别高兴。

“南多，”当他能再次说出话时，哈维说，“我告诉你，我从来没和大卫。从来没有，以后也不会。那是伊克尔。”说完这句话后他忍不住露出了一个小小的快乐和自豪的表情。

“伊克尔。”南多用一种平淡的声音重复道。

“是的，我很抱歉，我之前应该跟你说些什么……”

南多举起了一只手，“不，这没关系。你不需要向我解释什么。”他说出这话的语气足够平静，但哈维能看见他的手臂有些微微抖动。

“即使我不需要，”哈维告诉他，“我也觉得你值得有一个解释。”他叹了一口气，然后揉了揉自己的脸，“这只是……有些复杂。”这个世纪发生的所有事可以被概括进这一句话。

“那是他没有参加你婚礼的原因吗？”南多安静地问。

哈维抬起头来看他，张开了嘴巴，然后闭上了，在内心跟他自己辩论着。他决定，就像往常一样，说实话总是最好的方法，“不是。但是……那是他为什么在我蜜月期间出现的原因。”

然后他努力不要表现出好像从南多的震惊里获取了太多的乐趣，“你的意思是……”

“让我们这么说吧，幸运的是，我们的妻子相处得非常……非常……非常好。”哈维说，然后仿佛有阴谋一般地在南多的肩膀上拍了拍，然后走回了自己的桌子。

END

（译者碎碎念：终于翻完了！对这个结局我当时看文时也很纳闷，按我的理解，应该是最后是一个蘑卡的HE，然后暗示他们两个人的妻子是Les，他们的婚姻是cover的意思。但这种就属于开放性结局，你理解成什么样都对。我第一次打开这篇文时以为作者会起码写到澳大利亚，写比利亚最后上去进行荣誉之战，但是到这里就断了，连智利都没写到，可能作者觉得实在太虐了就停下来了。但总体来说我非常喜欢这一个系列，首先肉够好吃，国内足球圈妹子不太喜欢写肉。而且许多细节有令人震惊的真实感，基本上人物行为还是合情合理的，我真的喜欢这种感情戏和球场戏一起写，然后两边都不崩的文了。而且洋妞的文基本上不会太注重于个人的抒情，而是把剧情具体地摆出来，其他交给读者。无论怎样，谢谢观看！也感谢这位作者在五年前写出了这么好的作品！）


End file.
